1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus, which allows a user to easily and quickly select a desired channel among a plurality of channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a video processing apparatus such as a television (TV) has been widely used to receive a broadcasting signal for digital TV broadcasting, cable TV broadcasting or the like, and process the received broadcasting signal to thereby output pictures and sounds.
Such a broadcasting system including the digital TV broadcasting, the cable TV broadcasting or the like provides a user with hundreds of channels. However, it is difficult for a user to select a desired channel from among hundreds of channels by referring to only a channel number.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a video processing apparatus for the digital TV broadcasting, which can receive an electric program guide (EPG) in addition to the broadcasting signal. Here, the EPG contains channel information about a channel name, a channel genre, etc. Therefore, this video processing apparatus displays a user interface while a user watches the TV, and allows a user to select a desired channel on the basis of the channel information about the channel name, the channel genre, etc. as well as a channel number given by the EPG.
However, the user interface of the conventional video processing apparatus is complicated and inconvenient because it requires a user to do many manipulations. Further, in the conventional video processing apparatus, the user interface occupies a relatively large area of a screen, thereby interrupting the view of a user.